Robin's Journey
by Alecton
Summary: Il est connus que les voyages forment la jeunesse. Mais quand on est Robin, ou qu'on l'a été, aucun voyage ne vous surprend plus. Et ni Tim ni Damian n'aurait pensé q'un voyage puissent changé leurs existances. Mais c'était sans compté sur le Docteur et son Tardis. Reprise saison 6 de Doctor Who.
1. Bande Annonce

Bande annonce Robin's Journey

Quand les Gothamites se font attaquer par une chose mystérieuse

_Elle hurla, la chose mit sa main dure et froide sur son coup, elle sentie la douleur et puis les ténèbres._

* * *

><p>Que Gotham sombre dans le chaos et que seul Red Robin et Robin peuvent la sauver de la dévastation<p>

_Les hurlements paniquer s'élevait dans toute la ville, Tim regarda Damian avant de se lancer dans la bataille._

* * *

><p>Il va leur falloir de l'aide :<p>

_« Docteur qui ? » demanda Damian agressivement._

_L'homme réajusta son nœud papillon et fit un grand sourire à Robin : « Juste le Docteur. »_

* * *

><p>C'est le début d'une grande aventure pour les deux plus jeunes membres du Bat – clan :<p>

_« Bienvenue dans le TARDIS : __**T**__ime __**A**__nd __**R**__elative __**D**__imension __**I**__n __**S**__pace ! »_

_« … »_

_« Oh allez dîtes – le j'adore quand les gens le disent ! »_

_« C'est plus grand à l'intérieur ! »_

_« On avait remarqué Drake merci. »_

* * *

><p>Il va falloir apprendre à s'entendre :<p>

_« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas accepter que je suis Robin ! »_

_« Parce que tu as voulu me tuer bordel ! »_

* * *

><p>Et le danger est partout :<p>

_« Loué soit – il. »_

_« Drake ne me dis pas que tu ouvert ta porte ! »_

* * *

><p>Il va falloir COURIR !<p>

_Damian, Amy et Rory regardèrent avec un mélange d'horreur et fascination l'homme se faire changer en poupée. _

_« Ok, là tu peux paniquer. » chuchota Amy._

_Ils s'enfuirent en courant. _

* * *

><p>Avec le Docteur !<p>

_« Geronimo ! »_

* * *

><p>Amy et Rory !<p>

_« Nous ? Oh on voyage avec lui. »_

_« En gros il arrive, massacre le jardin et nous trimbale dans des aventures inutilement dangereuses et ça le fait rire »_

* * *

><p>Torchwood !<p>

_« Capitaine Jack Harkness pour vous servir. » dit – il tout en faisant un baise - main à un Tim rougissant, victime de ''l'effet Jack''_

_« Attaque Titus. »_

* * *

><p>River Song !<p>

_« C'est un tournevis, va réparer une étagère ! »_

* * *

><p>Et le Bat – Clan !<p>

_« Comment ça Tim et Damian ont disparu ?!»_

_« Ou sont mes petits frères !? »_

_« Ah donc ils ont finis par s'entre-tuer, Roy tu me dois cent balles ! »_

_« JASON ! »_

* * *

><p>Dans Robins' Journey !<p>

* * *

><p><em>Tic - tac tourne l'heure<em>

_C'est beau quand on voit qu'il meurt._

_Tic - tac tourne l'heure _

_Même pour le Docteur._

_Tic - tac tourne l'heure_

_A quoi vas ton jouer ?_

_Tic - tac tourne l'heure_

_Les dés sont jetés._

_Tic - tac tourne l'heure_

_Regardons la mourir._

_Tic - tac ton petit cœur devra enfin mourir._

_Tic - tac tourne l'heure_

_Ont la bercée quand elle pleure._

_Tic - tac tourne l'heure _

_Et River tue le Docteur._


	2. Gotham

_Gotham_

_Gotham, Mars 2011, 21h Crime Alley :_

Vanessa Carlysle se vantait de bien connaitre son métier. Certes, être prostitué n'était pas quelque chose dont on pouvait être fière. Le plus vieux métier du monde n'as jamais inspiré le respect à Gotham. Mais elle pouvait se vanter depuis les quinze années qu'elle le faisait de ne jamais s'être fait attraper ni par les flics, ni par les cinglés d'Arkham. Aussi même si elle ne faisait pas partie des privilégiés de Gotham, elle s'estimait encore chanceuse pour quelqu'un comme elle.

Vanessa frissonna, la froideur des nuit d'hiver était encore là et sa tenue ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

« -Fait chier ». Elle alluma une cigarette et scruta les alentours. Personne en vue mais si l'autre connard, c'est-à-dire son mac, se pointait et voyait qu'elle n'était plus là, il allait la massacrer. Ces dernières nuits ont été ''sans Bat '' et donc Lake, le connard, refusait que les filles se reposent pour faire le plus d'affaire possible pendant que la chauve – souris faisait mumuse avec ses potes de la Ligue de Justice.

Une voiture passa et ne fit même pas mine de s'arrêter. Oh et puis merde, Lake peut aller se faire mettre ! Vanessa alla s'abriter sous un porche, elle n'était plus très visible de la rue mais ce n'est pas comme si elle était partie non plus. Elle s'appuya contre un mur et ferma les yeux pour mieux profitez de sa cigarette. Ça lui brulait la gorge par rapport à température extérieur mais elle s'en foutait. Un bruit soudain la fit sursauter, elle se tourna brusquement vers la rue s'attendant au pire. Qu'es ce que ça allait être ? Red Hood ? Double Face ? Les Maroni ? Le Joker ?! Quelque chose butta contre son pied, elle se pencha pour voir un jouet argenté sur le sol.

« -C'est quoi ça ? Un jouet télécommandé ? ». Elle se rendit compte que c'était sûrement ça le responsable du bruit. Quelle idiote ! Elle s'était fait piéger par une bande de gosse ! La peur et l'anxiété firent place à la colère. Les sales petits merdeux ! Elle allait leur mettre la main dessus et leur faire bouffer ce stupide jouet ! Après elle irait voir Lake et lui hurlerait dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de ne plus la laisser faire le trottoir seule à Crime Alley ! Elle attrapa rageusement le Jouet et en se relevant elle se retrouva nez à nez avec quelque chose qui avait forme humaine. Elle hurla, la chose mit sa main dure et froide sur son cou, il y eut la douleur et puis les ténèbres.

_Gotham, Mars 21 h 45 2011 Commissariat :_

James Gordon et la police de Gotham n'aimaient pas les nuit ''sans Bat''. La ville s'agitait comme jamais et allait en empirant de nuit en nuit jusqu'au retour de Batman. Dieu merci, la ville avait désormais plus d'un gardien masqué qui compensait l'absence du héros. Hélas, ce soir il y 'en avait que deux. Nightwing était toujours à Chicago, les Birds of Prey n'ont pas été vues depuis trois jours et il n'avait aucune idée de où était Black Bat et Batwoman. Bon sang, même Red Hood aurait été le bienvenu ! Mais il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça maintenant ! Non il était le commissaire de l'une des villes les plus dangereuses des états – unis pas Baby – siter pour jeunes super héros ! Alors Red Robin et Robin avait vraiment intérêt d'arrêter de se chamailler tout de suite ou, et que Batman lui pardonne, Gordon jure de les faire enfermer en cellule de dégrisement !

Il se racla la gorge pour les rappeler à l'ordre une fois, deux fois, trois fois… Bon y'en as marre. Il sortit son arme de service et tira un coup en l'air. Les deux garçons sursautèrent et regardèrent le commissaire Gordon qui fulminait. Red Robin eut la gentillesse d'avoir l'air désolé mais Robin fit juste un « tsssss » désapprobateur. Bon au moins il avait leur attention maintenant.

« - On a retrouvé plusieurs cadavres dans la ville, tous mort par électrocution, avec la même marque de brûlure sur le bas du cou. Le plus inquiétant, c'est que les marques ressemblent à une main. On n'a pas retrouvé d'arme du crime ou même la présence d'un suspect. Avant chaque agression toutes les caméras sont mise hors – services ». Gordon prit une gorgée de café et repris : « - On a ramené les corps dans la morgue et les bandes des caméras de surveillance sont en train d'être étudiées en salle de conférence pour voir si on peut trouver quelque chose. J'ai des copies des vidéos et du rapport du légiste là – dedans. » Il donna une enveloppe à Red Robin. « -On a aucun témoin à ce jours et les suspects habituels semblent avoir des alibis pour ces meurtres. »

Robin prit dans l'enveloppe la carte avec les emplacements des meurtres et parti sous le regard noir de son ainé. Et dire que Gordon pensait que l'ex – Robin était le plus raisonnable des justiciers de la ville… Le jeune justicier lui posa encore quelques questions et se dirigea vers la morgue.

_Gotham, Mars 22h 2011 Crime Alley :_

Les nuits ''sans – Bat'' laisser Damian indifférent généralement, pendant ce genre de nuit il faisait équipe avec Grayson et ça s'arrêtait là. Même s'il était un tout petit peu inquiet pour son père à chaque fois, l'une de ces dernières escapades avec la Ligue lui avait quand même valu de ''mourir'', mais il savait que Batman reviendrait. Par contre devoir faire équipe avec _Drake_, alors ça, c'était vraiment chiant. Il aurait dût suivre Grayson et en profiter pour l'affronter. Il finit par arriver à Crime Alley là où le dernier meurtre avait eut lieu. La craie qui reproduisait le contour du corps de la victime contrastait avec le sol sale et le mur ocre du bâtiment contre lequel la malheureuse s'était effondrée. Il y avait encore quelques policiers qui le regardaient d'un air dubitatif tandis qu'un gros lard s'époumonait sur ''sa perte de revenus''. D'après les données qu'Alfred venait de lui envoyer sur la victime, cet homme serait probablement le seul à la regretter. Mais Damian ne lui accorda pas d'attention, aucune des victimes n'était liées, s'attarder sur ce porc n'était qu'une perte de temps. Il regarda le sol, des déchets et de la boue étaient étalés par terre. Quelque chose avait dû faire tomber une poubelle. Il remarqua des traces de petites roue dans la boue mais ne vit rien qui aurait pût les faire récemment. Il les prit en photo et préleva un échantillon au cas où. Il ne remarqua rien d'autre d'intéressant et décida d'inspecter les caméras. Les rares caméras de la rue semblaient avoir reçues une trop grosse charge électrique et avaient explosées. Cette scène de Crime n'avait pas grand-chose à lui dire. Il récupéra une caméra et passa à la scène de crime suivante, la nuit allé être longue.

_Gotham, Mars 2011 21 h 50 Morgue :_

Tim était allé plusieurs fois à la morgue à Gotham, sous différents déguisements, mais il était sûr qu'il ne se ferait jamais à l'odeur. Le légiste lui passa un stick à l'eucalyptus que le personnel se passait entre les lèvres et le nez pour couvrir l'odeur. Il refusa poliment. Altérer ses perceptions lors d'une enquête allait contre les enseignements de Bruce. Il pouvait supporter l'odeur. Le légiste fit signe à un interne que Tim n'avait jamais vu, de sortir les corps. Il y avait eu cinq cadavres, tous morts pendant les deux dernières heures. Leur mort ne semblait pas être liée. Mêmes si il n'était pas impossible que la prostituée ait pu avoir pour client le cadre de 67 ans, ou bien connaitre le clochard de 44 ans. Mais il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait la relier avec la boulangère de Bristol et la retraitée de l'East End.

« - On a pas encore pu identifier ce qui as causé l'électrocution. La chair sous la brûlure jusqu'à l'estomac à même fondue sous l'intensité de l'électricité qui a traverser les corps. »

Tim s'approcha de la boulangère. Elle avait dans la mie trentaine, afro-américaine, son visage avait gardé la douleur du choc électrique, peut – être que le courant avait causé une paralysie du visage. Effectivement la zone gauche entre le creux du cou et le plexus était plus molle, comme une balle anti – stress. La porte de la morgue claqua et Red Robin vit une infirmière qu'il n'avait jamais vu non plus entrer et alla directement voir l'interne. Elle avait de très beaux cheveux roux et serait tout à fait le style de Dick, même si elle était mariée. Il avait remarqué l'alliance à sa main gauche qui était assortie à celle de l'interne. Il demanda au légiste qui ils étaient, le médecin lui expliqua qu'ils s'agissaient de nouveaux qui venaient d'arrivés mais qu'ils étaient fiables parce qu'ils avaient une lettre de recommandation d'un collègue qui travaille au FBI.

L'Homme s'approcha et s'adressa à Tim :

« - Excuser moi, vous êtes enquêteur ? »

Le légiste leva les yeux aux ciels.

« -Désolé, on dirait qu'ils n'ont pas eu le débriefing à votre sujet. Il s'agit d'un coéquipier du Batman, il a l'autorisation d'être ici. Vous ferez bien de vous y habituez si vous voulez travailler ici. »

« -Et alors ? » Cette fois – ci c'était la femme qui s'approcha : « -Est ce que vous avez découvert quelque chose monsieur le grand justicier ? »

Tim garda un visage impassible. « -On m'a dit que vous avez une lettre de recommandation du FBI, je peux la voir ? »

L'interne sembla paniquer mais la rousse garda son calme, elle sortit un petit porte – carte en cuir noir de sa poche et le tendis à Tim. Il l'ouvrit et à l'intérieur il y avait un papier blanc.

« -Alors ? Tout est en ordre ? ». L'homme était de plus en plus nerveux. Tim décida de faire comme si de rien n'était et rendit la ''lettre'' à l'infirmière parfaitement sereine.

«- Est-ce-que vous croyez que ça pourrait être un extraterrestre ? »

« -Pardon ? »

« -Est-ce-que vous pensez qu'un alien a fait ça ? ». En l'entendant l'homme lui fit de gros yeux.

« -Les aliens c'est à Métropolis jeune fille, ici nous n'avons rien d'aussi excitant, non je pense que ça doit être un barjo d'Arkham ». Et le médecin légiste commença à émettre ses hypothèse sur un nouveau parapluie électrique du Pingouin. Red Robin s'excusa pour aller dans la salle vidéo pour regarder les enregistrements des caméras. Ce qui était inutile vu qu'Alfred s'en chargeait, mais il avait besoin d'une excuse pour sortir.

« -Penny one ici Red Robin, j'ai besoin de la liste de tous les nouveaux internes et infirmières transférer à la Morgue de Gotham aujourd'hui. »

« Personne ne correspond à ces critères monsieur. Personnes n'a été transféré à la Morgue ou l'hôpital depuis six mois. »

« Peux – tu identifier les deux internes qui étaient avec moi dans la morgue ? »

« Tout de suite monsieur. »

Tim retourna dans la morgue et demanda au légiste si ses aides pouvaient venir une minute. L'homme se tendit mais suivit sa compagne hors de la salle.

« -Vous avez besoin d'aide monsieur ? »

« -Oui suivez – moi. »

« -Pourquoi faire ? On ne vous connait pas, vous pourriez – être un psychopathe. »

« -Je veux juste discutez de ce que vous avez dit tout à l'heure sans être interrompus. Et puis vous venez du FBI non ? Vous devez savoir vous défendre ? »

« -Bien sûr qu'on sait se défendre ! Il est juste un peu parano c'est tout. »

Red Robin n'était pas convaincu mais n'en fit rien paraître. Il trouva une pièce vide et fit entrer ses deux désormais suspect.

« -Pourquoi avait vous dit que ces agressions étaient alien ? »

« -Je ne sais pas ça ressemblait à une agression alien »

« -Et pourquoi pas un méta ? »

La rousse haussa les épaules. L'interne semblait à deux doigts de s'enfuir en courant.

« -Vous savez c'est illégal de cacher des informations pour une enquête. »

« -Je n'ai pas souvenir que Justicier était une profession légal non plus. Et pourquoi on cacherait quoi que ce soit ? On est du FBI. »

« -Non c'est faux. La lettre que vous m'avez donnée n'était qu'un papier blanc. »

La femme perdit contenance, et son mari se décomposa.

« -Vous ne vous êtes pas fait avoir par le papier psychique ? » L'interne avait la voix tremblante tandis que la rousse pestait que c'était reparti comme avec Calvieri.

« -Monsieur, j'ai les identités que vous avez demandez, il s'agit de Rory et Amy Williams, marié depuis un an, anglais vivant dans la petite bourgade de Leadworth, aucun casier judiciaire connu, mais on une amie proche, Melody Malone qui a été impliquée à plusieurs reprise dans des vols de voiture et de car. Autre fait étrange, je ne peux pas trouver comment et quand ils sont arrivés aux Etats – Unis. »

« -Bon Monsieur et Madame Williams, si on reprenait les faits ? »

_Gotham, Mars 2011 22H 30 Bristol :_

C'était la dernière scène qu'il visitait. Toutes les autres avaient les mêmes caractéristiques que la première et des traces de roues dans le parterre de fleurs de la retraitée d'East End lui avaient confirmé qu'il s'agissait bien d'un indice. La ruelle de la boulangerie était assez banale bien que moins sale que la plupart de celles de la ville. Un vieux sac de farine éventé rependait son contenu sur le sol, il y avait à nouveau des trace de roues, cette fois ci la farine avait collé sur les roues et Robin put déterminer le chemin que la chose avait pris. Les traces s'arrêtaient vers l'endroit où on avait retrouvé le corps. Pennyworth lui parla dans son communicateur.

« Monsieur, je crois avoir trouvé ce qui as causé ces traces de roues que vous avez retrouvé. Sur plusieurs vidéos on voit un petit robot en forme de souris. Juste après la caméra est cassée. »

« Ça pourrait être un coup du Joker ou du chapelier. »

« C'est possible mais le design du robot est un peu trop sobre pour eux. Je vais voir si je peux en trouvez plus. Soyez prudent, monsieur Tim est avec deux suspect en ce moment à la morgue, je vous tiendrais au courant »

« Tt. » Super, Drake l'avait devancé. Il allait devoir accélérer. Damian vit quelque chose d'argenté bouger. Il reconnut ce que Pennyworth lui avait décrit. Avec ça ils allaient pouvoir avancer plus vite. Il fit attention à ce que ses gants de protection étaient bien mis et se pencha pour attraper l'objet. Au dernier moment une main agrippa son bras avant qu'il n'ait pu toucher la souris en métal. La main appartenait à un homme en costume beige avec un nœud papillon.

« Si j'étais vous je n'y toucherais pas. » Damian arracha son bras et envoya un coup pour riposter mais l'homme esquiva. « Allons ne soyez pas ridicule si j'étais un ennemi j'aurais laissé cette chose vous tuez. » Il sorti une espèce de dispositif de sa poche avec une diode verte au bout. Il appuya sur un bouton et la diode s'alluma un faisant un petit bruit strident. La souris métallique trembla et clignota avant de s'arrêter. L'homme au nœud papillon lança la chose et la rattrapa avant de la ranger dans une poche intérieur de son costume. « -Et voilà grâce au tournevis sonique cette Cyber – mice est neutralisé ! »

Damian n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était un tournevis sonique ou une Cyber – mice et avais terriblement envie de frapper l'homme au nœud papillon mais il ne pouvait pas l'attaquer sans raison. De plus l'homme ne paraissait pas hostile.

« -Oh excusez – moi je ne me suis pas présenté, c'est terriblement malpoli de ma part. » L'homme eut un petit raclement de gorge : « -Bonsoir, je suis le Docteur. »

_Gotham, Mars 2011 22h 30 Morgue :_

Rory n'était pas amusé. Pas du tout. Ça serait trop demander au docteur de les emmenez faire quelque chose de pas dangereux pour une fois ? Nan, il préférait les emmener dans l'une des villes les plus dangereuses au monde, pour traquer l'une des races extra-terrestre les plus dangereuses de l'univers. Au prochain Noël il lui offrira : « Les sortis entre amis pour les nuls ».

Le justicier les surveillait comme le lait sur le feu. Mais pourquoi il avait fallu qu'Amy attire son attention en parlant d'Alien ?

C'était quoi le pire dans cette situation, s'être fait griller par un adolescent ou le fait que sa femme n'arrêtait pas de s'enfoncer ? Note pour plus tard : lui rappeler qu'elle n'a pas le talent d'actrice de River.

« -Et comment êtes – vous venu à Gotham ? ». L'adolescent semblait de plus en plus agacé. Rory avait remarqué qu'il lui posait plus de question qu'à Amy, il mettait la pression sur le plus nerveux. Logique, heureusement il se souvenait encore assez bien de sa formation de centurion/ programmation Auton, pour savoir comment ne craquer dans ce genre de situation.

« -C'est vraiment important ? Bien on est arrivé en cabine téléphonique volante ! Heureux ?! »

Amy lui fit les gros yeux mais Rory l'ignora, l'apprenti Batman lui lançait un regard noir qui voulait sûrement dire : ''tu espères vraiment que je vais croire ça ?''

« -On a pris un bateau. »

« -Lequel ? Vous n'êtes enregistrez nulle part. Vous n'avez même pas effectuez d'achat depuis deux mois ! »

Il avait accès à leur information bancaire ? C'est une blague ? Dès que cette histoire est finie, il faudra qu'il change de Banque avec Amy. C'est quoi ces banques ou n'importe qui pouvait avoir des infos sur votre compte ?

« -Juste un bateau. Je ne connais pas son nom. »

Rory était sûr de l'avoir entendu soupirer. Il devait être à bout. Et si il les envoyait en prison parce qu'il en avait marre ? Non il n'a pas de preuve contre nous, _juste des faits compromettants_. Il allait tellement massacrer le docteur après ça…

« -Bon redite – moi ce que vous savez sur les meurtres »

Amy allait recommencer son petit discours quand un bruit de marche métallique la fit s'arrêter. Mince ils étaient là !

« -Pas le temps, on doit évacuer le bâtiment, il faut aller chercher le légiste et… ». Un hurlement de douleurs retenti suivi d'un grand silence. On dirait que c'était trop tard pour le légiste.

« -Ne bougez pas d'ici ! Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe. »

L'adolescent aux cheveux noir sorti de la pièce et la ferma derrière lui avant que Rory et Amy ait pu réagir. Amy se précipita sur la poigner et la tourna frénétiquement pour l'ouvrir.

« -Recule je vais l'enfoncez. » Amy se poussa et Rory commença à enfoncer la porte. Après quelques coups, il réussit à l'ouvrir. Le couple se précipita dans le couloir à la poursuite du justicier en espérant le rattraper. Pas question de laisser un adolescent se faire tuer par un Cybermen !

_Gotham, Mars 2014 Bristol 22h 35 :_

« -Docteur qui ? » demanda Damian agressivement.

L'homme réajusta son nœud papillon et fit un grand sourire à Robin : « -Juste le Docteur. »

Et c'est sensé lui inspirer confiance ? La Cyber – mice était toujours par terre mais Damian se méfiait trop pour la ramasser.

« -Tu n'oses plus la prendre maintenant ? Eh bien, c'est plutôt sage en effet. Après tout je ne l'ai mis qu'en veille. Il y quelque chose de familier chez toi mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus… » Le docteur remarqua le R sur sa poitrine et claqua dans ses mains « -Ah mais oui bien sûr ! Oh c'est brillant ! Tu es Damian c'est ça ? Enfin je veux dire Robin ! Ah j'aurai du m'en douter ! »

Le sang de Damian se changea en glace. Cet homme savait qui il était. Il arrêta de réfléchir et chargea pour neutraliser ce docteur. Celui – ci ne réagit pas aussi vite que la dernière fois et se retrouva plaquer sur le sol, immobiliser par Damian.

« -Tu es un assassin envoyer par ma mère c'est ça ? Estime – toi heureux que j'aie promis à père de ne plus tuer ou tu serais déjà mort ! »

L'homme en dessous de lui ne dit rien mais Damian put le voir lancer un regard de pitié et de tristesse ? Il resserra sa prise. Il n'avait pas besoin de la pitié d'un sous fifre de sa mère !

« -Je ne suis pas un assassin de ta mère, et je ne te veux aucun mal Robin. »

« -Alors comment connais – tu ma véritable identité ? Tu n'es pas un allié de père sinon il m'aura parlé de toi ! » _Mensonges _lui susurra une voix de son esprit. Celle qui avait la voix de mère, venimeuse et mortelle, _il ne t'a jamais parlé de Personne (NDA : cf. Batman et Robin tome 1)._ Damian choisi de l'ignorée. « Maintenant je veux des explications avant de t'envoyer à l'hôpital ! »

« -Je comprends mieux ce qu'a voulu dire Dick maintenant. ». Quoi ce type connaissait Grayson ? Pourquoi il ne lui en a jamais parler ? _Ils n'ont pas confiance en toi Damian._ « -Je m'appelle le Docteur, je suis un extra – terrestre qui vient de Gallifrey, un seigneur du Temps. Je voyage dans le temps et l'espace, une version passée de moi à rencontrer une version future de Nightwing. C'est pour ça que je sais qui tu es. » Damian regarda le docteur sous lui. Ok soit ce type était idiot soit il le croyait idiot.

« -Oublie l'hôpital, je vais t'envoyer directement à Arkham espèce de malade. »

« -Attend ! Si tu veux une preuve que je dis la vérité écoute mes cœurs ! » Ce type s'est cru dans un roman ou quoi ? Oui il est définitivement idiot. « -Les seigneur du temps ont deux cœurs ! »

… Damian regarda le pouls de l'homme, il était effectivement étrange. Il mit sa main au-dessus du cœur. Ba-bump, Ba-bump. Puis à droite. Ba-bump, Ba-bump. Ok il avait bien deux cœur.

« -Ce n'est pas parce que tu as dit la vérité à ce sujet que c'est le cas pour le reste. »

Le docteur leva au ciel. Grogna quelque chose au sujet des : fichu chauves – souris entêtée au point de refiler ça a son fils. Et assez surprenant il réussit à soulever Damian et renverser la situation à son avantage. (NDA : Dans Imaginary ennemies on apprend que les Time lords sont plus fort qu'un humain lambda, pas beaucoup mais quand même) Damian pesta, il s'était fait déconcentrer et l'autre en avait profité ! Le docteur se leva, prit la souris et courut. Damian le prit en chasse. L'homme entra rapidement dans une cabine téléphonique bleue. Damian sourit. Il était fait ! Damian ouvrit la porte et se figea de stupeur. Il referma la porte, fit le tour de la cabine en touchant les murs de bois pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien là et rouvrit la porte. Ok, ça, c'était bizarre.

« -Oui je sais. » fit le docteur en le tirant dans la cabine. « C'est plus grand à l'intérieur. »

_Gotham, Mars 2011 22h 35 Morgue :_

Le légiste venait de se faire assassiner de la même manière que les cinq cadavres qu'il avait autopsiés. Tim repensa à la réaction des Williams tout à l'heure. Ils n'étaient pas complices avec le tueur finalement. Normalement ils devraient être en sécurité dans la pièce où il les avait laissés. Maintenant il devait retrouver l'assassin, il ne pouvait pas être loin. Quelqu'un venait d'allumer l'alarme incendie. Au moins les civiles allait évacuer.

Il sorti son Bo et fit doucement le tour de la pièce. Il ouvrit la porte de la réserve doucement et recula immédiatement pour échapper au bras métallique de la chose qui a essayé d'attraper son coup.

« -Vous allez être effacé. »

La chose était un robot de formes humaine et qui parlait d'une voix vide d'émotion. Tim lança une grenade électrique mais elle ne sembla pas faire effet.

« -Baissez-vous ! »

Tim reconnu la voix d'Amy. Elle venait d'entrer dans la salle, et tenait un extincteur dans ses mains. Tim se poussa et Amy aspergea le robot du contenue de l'extincteur. Le robot fut aveuglé et recula à nouveau.

« -Vient il faut qu'on sorte d'ici ! Cours ! » Amy le prit par le bras et essaya de le trainer vers la sortie. « -On ne peut pas les arrêter maintenant, mais on connais quelqu'un qui peut le faire ! »

« -Les ?! Il y'en as plusieurs ? ! » Red Robin jura dans sa tête en voyant que la chose était déjà à leur poursuite. « -Ce sont les Alien dont vous parliez tout à l'heure ? »

« -Oui. On les appels des Cybermen, ils s'en prennent aux humains pour les changer comme eux ! »

« -Où est votre mari ? »

_5 minutes plus tôt :_

« -Tu fais évacuer le reste du personnel et je vais chercher le mini justicier. »

« -Amy il y'a un ou plusieurs Cybermen las – bas ! Je ne peux pas te laisser y allée seule ! »

Amy remarqua l'extincteur sur le mur. Amy avait un plan.

« -Oui tu as raison c'est complétement stupide. » Elle s'approcha du mur et chercha l'alarme incendie. « -Je vais y aller équipée ! » Elle actionna l'alarme et pris l'extincteur. Elle cria en s'éloignant : « -Je te rejoints dès que possible ! Assure-toi que tout le monde sorte en attendant ! »

_Retour au présent_

« -Il s'assure que tout le monde ait pu évacuer la morgue. »

Tim regarda derrière lui, le Cybermen les suivait toujours. Il y avait une cage d'ascenseur devant eux. Il força l'ouverture et il attrapa Amy par la taille « - Accrochez – vous ! » Amy s'agrippa à lui et il utilisa son grappin pour les faires monter au rez-de-chaussée. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la cage d'ascenseur il vit Rory faire évacuer les dernières personnes du bâtiment.

Red Robin et Amy sprintèrent pour le rejoindre. Une fois dehors ils s'éloignèrent des autres et Tim envoya un message à Gordon pour interdire à qui que ce soit d'entré dans le bâtiment.

« -Qu'es ce qu'on fait Amy ? »

« -On l'emmène avec nous voir le Docteur. »

_Gotham, Janvier 1887 12h futur emplacement de la tour Wayne :_

« -Alors ? Je t'ai amené dans trois pays et on a visité Gotham sur trois siècles différents maintenant. Es ce que tu es décidé à me croire ? »

Damian lâcha son Tt habituel mais refusa de répondre. Il avait encore un peu mal à la joue à cause de la femme (son ancêtre d'après le Docteur) qui l'avait giflée quand il avait voulu lui faire avouer que c'était une actrice. Damian ne voulait pas se l'admettre mais jusqu'à présent il était obligé d'avouer que ce Docteur avait dit la vérité. Il remonta sans un mot dans le Tardis sans voir le Docteur levé les yeux au ciel. Ah ces Wayne, tous aussi têtu !

Le Docteur entra les cordonnées pour Gotham, Bristol 22 h 45 Mars 2011. Quelque secousse plus tard ils y étaient. Damian regarda le Docteur débranchez la Cyber – mice de… du… quoique soit le truc auquel s'était branché et utilisé son tournevis sonique pour récupérer les données. Quand Damian sorti il reçut un appel de Red Robin sur son communicateur.

« -Quoi ? » grogna – t – il en décrochant.

« -Ou était – tu ?! » cria Tim « - Alfred m'a appelé il y a cinq minutes pour me dire que tu avais soudainement disparu et que tu étais injoignable ! Et puis tu réapparais d'un coup ?! » Damian lança un regard noir au Docteur qui essayait d'écouter la conversation. « -Ecoute j'ai été attaqué par le meurtrier, pour faire court c'est d'origine extraterrestre. Les deux personnes suspectes de tout à l'heure connaissent… un spécialiste qui sait quoi faire. Il s'appelle le Docteur, apparemment il serait dans Bristol, cherche une cabine téléphonique bleue je te rejoins là – bas. »

« -J'y suis déjà Drake.»

« -… oh. On est bientôt là alors. » Damian raccrocha.

« -C'était Tim n'est – ce pas ? Il doit être avec Amy et Rory ! C'est parfait, on va pouvoir se réunir pour prévoir un plan d'action ! »

Damian choisit de ne pas répondre.

« -Tu sais c'est de ta faute si cette femme t'a giflée, ce n'est pas la peine de me faire la tête. Ou bien c'est parce que tu t'es fait disputer par Red Robin ? Alors là oui c'est un peu ma faute. »

« Je ne fais pas la tête ! Je n'ai rien à dire c'est tout ! » Feula Damian. « Et je me fiche des réprimandes de Drake ! Et c'était complètement votre faute ! Pas juste un peu ! »

« On dérange ? » Amy entra dans le Tardis suivit de Rory et de Tim les yeux écarquillé de surprise. Le Docteur s'avancer vers lui avec un grand sourire.

« -Bienvenue dans le TARDIS : Time And Relative Dimension In Space ! »

« … » Tim ressorti et refit le tour du Tardis avant de rentré à nouveau dedans. Il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois sans savoir quoi dire. Le sourire du Docteur s'élargie encore.

« -Oh allez dit– le j'adore quand les gens le disent ! »

« -C'est plus grand à l'intérieur ! »

« -On avait remarqué Drake merci. » Tim l'ignora.

« -Ne fait pas attention à l'humeur grincheuse de Damian, il vient de se faire giflé par son arrière, arrière, arrière, arrière enfin bref par son arrière grand – mère. » Damian lança un regard venimeux au Docteur qui l'ignora. « -Alors qu'avez-vous découvert à la morgue ? »

« -Les victimes ne nous ont pas appris grand – chose. Par contre un Cybermen a attaqué la morgue et tué le légiste. On a fait évacuer la morgue mais on n'est pas resté suffisamment longtemps pour voir ce que le Cybermen voulait. »

« -Ce n'est pas grave ! J'ai pu récupérer une Cyber mice et nos petites excursions temporelles avec Damian m'ont permises de mettre la main sur des informations importantes ! Voyez-vous cette Cyber mice fonctionne grâce aux signaux que lui envoie la base de commande Cybermen la plus proche. Donc quand nous avons quitté la Gotham en 2011 pour celle de 1799, voir votre ancêtre Darius Wayne construire le manoir la Cyber mice était complètement désactivé. Pareil quand on était dans une époque antérieure a la deuxième moitié du XXème siècle. Puis nous atterrissions en 1965, Timothy cette date vous dit quelque chose ? »

« -… Assassinat de Malcom X, Manifestation de Martin Luther King dans le Sud, début de l'opération Rolling Thunder au Vietnam. Marche des droits Civiques, Bloody Sunday, Voting Right Acts. A Gotham, rien d'extraordinaire, les Maroni deviennent la Mafia dominante de Gotham, le maire est assassiné ainsi de suite. Il y a aussi l'interruption du projet d'autoroute souterraine. »

« -Et pourquoi cette autoroute a été fermé ? »

« -J'ai lu les dossiers. Officiellement c'est à cause de restriction budgétaire. Cependant il y a des rapports de police rapportant des disparitions mystérieuse d'ouvrier qui n'ont jamais été retrouvé. Il y avait eu aussi un soudain éboulement qui avait fait une douzaine de morts. »

« -Parfait ! C'est pour ça que j'adore travailler avec des protégés de Batman ! Ils ont tous une mémoire excellente ! Tiens par exemple il y avait cette fois avec Jason et Dick, on poursuivait cette magnifique malmooth dans ce labyrinthe, elle avait un dispositif de… »

« -Docteur ! »

« -Ah oui c'est vrai, Gotham, Cybermen, sauver le monde. Désolé je radote un peu des fois mais j'ai neuf cent ans après tout. Alors c'est partir d'ici que la Cyber mice c'est réactivé. Mais elle s'est mise automatiquement en veille ! Sur ordre de Damian on est retourné en 1887 et j'en profité pour faire analyser son énergie. La plupart de son énergie n'est absolument pas extraterrestre ! Elle vient de la terre ! Elle a été rechargée par l'électricité de Gotham. Par contre le circuit électrique de Gotham est assez vieux et pas très puissant. Les Cybermen et les cybers mice aurait dût mettre des siècles avant d'être réactivé ! Cependant. »

Damian resta silencieux quelque minute avant de soupirer. « -Après le Cataclysme de Gotham père à fait installé un circuit électrique secondaire pour supporter l'ancien et pouvoir couper les caméras de surveillance lors de nos missions. Ces choses ont dû détourner le courant pour se recharger plus vite. »

« -Et avec tout ce qui s'est passé ses derniers mois nous ne en somme pas rendu compte. Ah super. »

Bruce allait encore en faire une jaunisse quand il apprendrait ça. A chaque fois que quelqu'un essaie d'améliorer cette ville ça lui retombe systématiquement dessus avec la délicatesse d'un trente – trois tonnes. C'est à croire que la ville le fait exprès.

Le Docteur acquiesça et poursuivi son monologue.

« -Si c'est bien le cas alors ils ont été trop gourmands. Cette petite chose est en surcharge et je pense que le ou les Cybermen qui ont commis les meurtres de ce soir sont dans le même cas. Après tous les Cybermen ne sont motivé par une chose : convertir les autres êtres vivants. Mais ils doivent les garder en vie. Il ne tue que les menaces mais aucunes des victimes étaient un danger pour les Cybermen. Elles auraient juste dût être paralysées pour être convertis. En un sens elles ont eu de la chance. »

« -Bon et qu'es ce qu'on fait maintenant Docteur ? »

« -Bonne question Rory ! Il faut neutraliser ces Cybermen ! Et pour cela ont va leur coupé leurs sources de nourritures ! Avec tout ce qu'ils ont mangé leur vaisseau doit à nouveau fonctionner indépendamment de l'électricité de Gotham ! Si on coupe l'électricité on va pouvoir les empêcher de gagner en puissance mais on les trouvera plus rapidement ! Puis on piratera leur base de données et on les neutralisera définitivement ! Par contre, ils savent que nous sommes là et ils vont sûrement essayer de nous arrêter ».

Un grand bruit d'explosion retenti et les communicateurs de Tim et Damian bipèrent.

« -Penny – one à Red Robin et Robin, le commissariat de Gotham et la mairie viennent d'être attaqués par des robots. Il demande à un certain Docteur de se rendre. »

« -Quelque chose comme ça. »

« -Il faut se dépêcher. Robin et moi on va s'occupé des Cybermen, Penny – one je sais que le moment est mal choisi mais il faut couper toute l'électricité de la ville. Ça peut être fait en combien de temps ? »

« -Même la Bat cave Monsieur ? »

« -Même la Bat cave. »

« -Je ne crois pas que cette stratégie serait au goût de maître Bruce. »

« -Père n'est pas là pour en juger Pennyworth, faîtes ce que Drake vous as dit, on contrôle la situation ! »

Damian raccrocha et sorti dehors pour se donner une idée de la situation. Red Robin le rejoignit rapidement.

« -Dès que le courant est coupé le Docteur repère le vaisseau Cybermen et part le neutraliser avec Amy et Rory. »

« Tt. »

D'un coup toutes les lumières disparurent. Seule la lumière des flammes du commissariat et de la mairie étaient encore visibles. Pendant un instant tout était silencieux. Puis un cri déchira cette ouate de silence étouffante. Un second hurlement rejoignit le premier et un troisième et ainsi de suite alors que les deux jeunes prodiges traversaient la ville le plus rapidement possible. Ils arrivèrent enfin sur le toit du commissariat. Les hurlements paniqués s'élevaient dans toute la ville, Tim regarda Damian avant de se lancer dans la bataille.

_ Gotham 20 mars 2011 23h 16 autoroute Souterrain abandonner, ouest de la ville. _

« -Surtout soyez silencieux. Il se peut qu'il n'y ait pas que des Cybermen dans le coin. »

« -Quoi ? Comment ça ? » Rory détestait quand le Docteur les prévenait d'un danger qu'une fois sur place. Il n'aimait pas le souterrain non plus. La dernière fois qu'il avait été piégé dans un souterrain il était ''mort'' et la fois d'avant il s'était fait attaquer par des _poissons vampires de l'espaces _!

« -Eh bien ces souterrains servent d'abris aux clochards mais aussi à des créatures moins sympathiques. Comme Killer Croc. »

« -Génial. Et c'est qui ? »

« -Un crocodile humanoïde géant. Tu devrais lire plus de Comics Rory !» Bien sûr Amy trouvait ça parfaitement normal. Pourquoi il l'avait épousé déjà ? Ah oui. C'était la femme de sa vie.

Les tunnels n'avait visiblement reçu aucun entretien depuis la fin des travaux. L'eau s'était infiltré partout et le trio avançait dans une boue froide et malodorante. Le Docteur avait tenu à passer par là car c'était le chemin où il risquait le moins d'être repéré par les Cybermen. Rory essaya d'oblitéré le fait qu'il avait dit exactement la même chose pour la morgue et se concentra sur leur progression. Il se demanda comment les deux jeunes supers héros qu'ils avaient rencontrés plus tôt s'en sortaient. Mais bons c'étaient les apprentis de Batman, ils avaient affrontés les vilains les plus célèbres de tous les temps (il se souvenait avoir vu un Musée dédié à Batman à New York), ils survivraient le temps que le Docteur maitrise les Cybermen. Tout de même quel voyage de Noce ! Même s'il préférerait éviter de le terminer en mourant un an dans le futur dans les souterrains de Gotham.

Il vit Amy trébucher et se rattraper au mur. Mais dès qu'elle le toucha elle retira sa main comme brûler.

« -Docteur, j'ai trouvé le vaisseau. »

_Gotham, 20 Mars 2011, 23h 20, Commissariat._

Cinq Cybermen attaquaient la mairie et la police. Sa tenue et celle de Damian pouvaient contrer les chocs électriques mais elles ne protégeaient pas entièrement leurs corps. De plus, leur gadget habituel ne leur serait pas utile. Il faudrait être stupide pour attaquer avec un Bo en acier des ennemis qui répondent par des décharges électrique. Ce détail pouvait être facilement régler en utilisant un Bo en bois. Si ces ennemis étaient insensibles à la technologie, il fallait en revenir au bon vieux corps à corps. Damian semblait en être venu à la même conclusion. Tim espérait juste qu'ils n'étaient pas trop résistants.

Damian sauta du toit et avec son grappin atterrit sans mal sur le sol. Il fit signe aux policiers de reculer et de le laisser gérer les Cybermen. Tim repéra à proximité un magasin de sport orientaux. Il entra rapidement dans la boutique et repéra des Naginata d'entraînement en bois. Une fois équipé, il sortit rejoindre Robin et frappa le Cybermen qui allait l'attaquer par derrière. Damian ne fit même pas semblant de lui être reconnaissant. Mais Tim ne s'y attarda pas. Il avait autre chose à faire que de se préoccuper des manières de Damian. Le coup qu'il avait porté au Cybermen ne semblait pas avoir trop affecté la chose. Elle revint à la charge mais Tim la repoussa encore. Ces choses étaient puissantes et dangereuses, mais heureusement elles étaient lentes et peu agiles. Les contenir ne seraient pas si difficiles songea Tim. Mais c'est toujours à ce moment-là que les choses empiraient. Alors qu'il voulait porter un coup à un Cybermen son bras se fit bloquer par des câbles. Tim et Damian étaient tellement obnubilés par les Cybermen qu'ils en avaient oublié les Cyber mice.

_Gotham, 20 Mars 2011, 23h 20, Vaisseau Cybermen._

Le coup de jus qu'Amy avait reçu en touchant le vaisseau était dû à la surcharge d'énergie dont le Docteur avait parlé. Cela lui avait laissé une sale brûlure mais Rory et le Docteur lui avait assuré que ça se soignerait vite et sans laissé de marque. Bien que dans la situation présente s'était des considérations assez secondaires. Ils cherchaient maintenant le tableau de commande pour que le Docteur puisse neutraliser les Cybermen. Il n'avait pas voulu expliqué à Amy comment il allait s'y prendre exactement et elle savait quand il ne fallait pas insister. Rory semblait tendu, et surveillait le moindre recoin au cas-où un des hommes de métal arriverait. Ce qui était plutôt compréhensible.

Ce voyage de noces avait encore plus rapproché Amy et Rory. Le Docteur avait été un ange et les avaient emmené dans les endroits les plus romantiques de l'espace – temps. Minus Venise, car il devait toujours cette Dinde à Casanova. Bien sûr, il y avait eu du danger et si Rory s'en plaignait au fond elle savait qu'il aimait ça aussi. Peut – être pas autant qu'elle mais il ne le détestait pas autant qu'il le proclamait. Mais après Gotham, il faudrait rentrer à Leadworth. C'est vrai que ça fera du bien de se poser tranquillement quelques temps et faire des trucs normaux. S'installer, se trouver un nouveau job (ce qui allait être une aventure en soit) et peut – être avoir un enfant, mais pas tout de suite. Ah et il faudrait aussi aller voir Mels, et s'assuré qu'elle n'ait pas fait trop de bêtises. Au final Mels était un peu comme leur enfant.

Un petit bourdonnement mis tous les sens d'Amy en alerte, elle se retourna et vit des dizaines de cyber mice quitté le vaisseau. Et certaines les avait vus.

« -Docteur, on a un problème ! »

« -Amy ? Oh, effectivement je n'avais pas songé à ça. Rory Amy venez avec moi ! »

Les jeunes mariés se ruèrent vers le Docteur qui ferma la porte avec son tournevis sonique. Mais ils entendirent des bruits dans les murs.

« -Docteur ! Elles passent par les conduits d'aération ! » s'exclama Rory.

« -Des conduits d'aération ? Pourquoi des Cybermen auraient besoin de conduit d'aération dans leurs vaisseaux ? »

« -Pour éviter que les humains qu'ils amènent, ne meurent asphyxier avant la fin de la procédure. Maintenant Amy Pond, je voudrais que tu te taises pendant que je trouve une solution pour nous sauver ! »

Amy se renfrogna et ramassa un tuyau par terre pour se défendre. Pendant que le Docteur cherchait désespérément une solution.

_Gotham, 20 Mars 2011, rue du commissariat, 23 h 25_

Damian n'avait rien contre les animaux, il était indifférent à la plupart d'entre eux et aimait ceux qui l'intéressait. Mais là tout de suite, il détestait les souris. Surtout les souris _robotiques._ Elles n'étaient pas dur à neutralisés mais elles étaient nombreuse rapides et agiles. Et en plus il fallait aussi faire attention aux Cybermen.

Damian n'a jamais autant regretté de ne pas avoir de souricières géantes. Bon c'était sûrement la seule fois où il regrettera ça, mais ce n'était pas le sujet. Le sujet, c'était de rester en vie et d'empêcher ces choses de faire un carnage en attendant qu'un alien cinglé qui peut voyagé dans le temps ne les sauve.

Ils étaient très mal partis.

Damian arracha les câbles d'un cyber mice et s'en servit pour décapité un Cybermen qu'il martelait de coup depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Pour être sûr qu'il ne se relèvera pas, il l'écrasa violement avec son pied. Du coin de l'œil, il vit le bref regard impressionné de Drake et senti la jubilation grimper en lui. Non pas qu'il cherchait l'approbation de Drake ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il voulait juste s'assurer qu'il savait qu'il était meilleur que lui. Drake se désintéressa de lui en faveur de la bouche d'incendie qu'il avait essayé d'atteindre à la minute où il s'était débarrasser de la Cyber mice. Robin compris ce qu'allait faire Red Robin et sauta sur un lampadaire pour se mettre à l'abri. Drake ouvrit la vanne et se dépêcha de se mettre hors de portée avant que l'eau ne touche les premiers robots. L'eau eut l'effet escompté sur les Cyber mice et la décharge causé par leurs court – circuits sembla affecté les Cybermen. L'eau s'écoula dans les égouts et les deux justiciers redescendirent de leurs piédestaux pour mettre un terme à ces Cybermen.

Damian atterrit à côté du cadavre du Cybermen qu'il avait détruit. Du moins le croyait – il car à la seconde suivante, il était pris dans la poigne de fer du corps métallique et des câbles sortaient du cou de la créature pour l'étrangler. Il se débattit et réussit à arracher des câbles mais la créature préparait déjà la décharge fatal. Il entendait derrière lui les autres créatures psalmodier ''-vous allez être effacé'' d'une voix morne. Red Robin ne semblait pas de leurs avis par contre. A l'aide de la Naginata, il réussit à trancher le bras de la créature. Robin put se libérer et allait repartir à l'assaut quand il entendit les machines s'exclamer : « -Erreur fatale, erreur fatale ». Puis elles explosèrent.

Le Docteur avait réussi.

_Gotham, 20 Mars 2011, vaisseau Cybermen, 23h30._

Amy et Rory n'en pouvaient plus. Tenir les Cyber mice hors de la salle de contrôle, enfin de ce qu'ils espéraient être la salle de contrôle était un vrai calvaire. Et le Docteur qui réfléchissait à voix haute en se traitant d'idiot puis en les traitants d'idiots n'aidait vraiment pas. Les deux jeunes époux se regardèrent en songeant qu'il faudrait penser à lui offrir un stage de Yoga s'ils restaient en vie.

Un hurlement de joie leurs apprirent que le Docteur avait sûrement trouvé la console.

« -A nous deux ma jolie… Montre – moi ce que tu as dans le ventre ». Le bruit du tournevis sonique empli la pièce au plus grand soulagement de Rory. Bientôt ils pourront sortir d'ici.

Une cyber mice sorti du conduit et Rory la frappa avec le tuyau, jumeau de celui d'Amy. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas vu la deuxième se faufiler et s'approcher des câbles. Elle en fit exploser quelques-uns avant qu'Amy ne l'écrase.

« Non, non, non, non ! Je n'arrive plus à le pirater avec le tournevis sonique ! »

« -QUOI ! »

« -Il faut que je termine manuellement, essayez de tenir bons ça risque de prendre un peu de temps. »

La frustration fit grincer les dents de Rory. Quand ils rentreront à Leadworth, il ne bougerait plus de son lit pour au moins une semaine. Il la sentait mal l'année 2011, et elle n'avait même pas commencée pour eux !

« -Amy dit un mot de passe ! »

« -Pardon ? »

« -Il me faut un mot de passe Amy alors donne – moi en un ! »

« -Chocolat ! »

Il entendit le docteur tapé le mot de passe et grogner.

« -Ça ne marche pas ! Qui utiliserait chocolat comme mot de passe ? »

« -Hey c'est vous qui m'avez dit de dire quelque chose au hasard ! »

« -Rory, une idée ? Pour une fois ? »

« -Bah merci ça fait plaisir ! »

« -Rory, nos vies sont en jeux alors vous vous vexerez plus tard ! Donnez – moi un mot de passe ! »

« -Effacer. Il le dise tout le temps. » Grogna – t- il.

Le Docteur inscrivit le mot de passe et pendant quelques instants rien ne se passa, avant que le Docteur ne bondisse de joie.

« -Rory vous êtes génial ! J'ai accès à toutes leurs données ! Il faut juste que je fasse ça et ça, puis là et Geronimo ! »

Le Docteur s'éloigna de la console et attrapa Rory et Amy. Puis il ouvrit la porte et commença à courir. « -Les Cybermen et Cyber mice sont neutralisés mais le vaisseau va exploser alors on ferait mieux de partir en vitesse ! »

Oui, comme d'habitude en somme. Ils sortirent du vaisseau en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire et ne s'arrêtèrent pas de courir jusqu'à la sortie la plus proche. Juste à temps car l'explosion causa un nouvel éboulement. Heureusement à cause des incidents de 1965 aucun bâtiment ne se trouvait au-dessus de ces tunnels. Le sol étant jugé trop instable.

Ils étaient épuisés, couverts de boue, et sentaient l'huile de moteur extraterrestre mais ils s'en fichaient.

Ils avaient réussi, ils avaient sauvé la ville. Et franchement songea Rory, ça faisait du bien.

_Gotham, 20 Mars 2011, commissariat, 23h 45._

Gordon regardait les deux jeunes protégés de Batman. Il ne savait pas exactement comment m ais ils avaient réussi à neutraliser ces choses. D'origine extra – terrestre selon eux et qui aurait dormi dans les tréfonds de Gotham pendant des années.

Ils lui avaient assurés qu'ils inspecteraient eux – même Gotham pour être sûr qu'il ne restait aucune de ces choses et ça lui suffisait. L'électricité venait d'être rétablie et les pompiers finissaient de réparer les dégâts des incendies et de l'inondation.

Le maire lui avait fait savoir que Tim Drake lui avait assuré que Wayne entreprise financerait les travaux.

Au final les deux garçons avait fait un bon travail d'équipe. Mais ils se sentiraient mieux quand Batman serait revenu.

Red Robin et Robin s'en allèrent dès qu'ils eurent terminé leurs comptes – rendus. Quand à Gordon, il retourna à son bureau pour écrire le sien et réfléchir à la meilleure manière pour gérer la presse, le lendemain.

_Gotham, 21 Mars 2011, Bristol, minuit._

La cabine téléphonique bleue était toujours là. Le Docteur les attendait devant. Amy et Rory à ses côtés.

« -Une soirée plutôt agitée pas vrai ? ». Le trio avait l'air d'avoir nager dans les égouts. Et les Williams n'auraient pas volé une bonne nuit de sommeil.

« -On a connu pire. Comment vous les avez arrêtés ? »

« -Les Cybermen étaient des humains autrefois. Ils ont supprimé toutes leurs émotions. Je les leur ai simplement rendus et ils n'ont pas pu supporter ce qu'ils étaient devenus. »

C'était cruel, mais nécessaire. Gotham avait suffisamment de problème comme ça sans en plus rajouter des Cybermen dans l'équation. Comme l'avait dit le légiste : les Alien, c'est à Métropolies !

« -Vous savez je vais ramener Amy et Rory chez eux en 2010, mais je vais continuer à voyager de mon côté. Sauf que vous voyez je suis quelqu'un de très capricieux et je déteste voyager seul ! Alors que diriez – vous de m'accompagner ? Je peux vous ramenez à l'instant même que vous êtes parti ! Et vous ne vous ennuierez pas ! Je peux vous conduire n'importe où dans le temps et l'espace ! »

Tim regarda le docteur qui se réjouissait tout seul. Il n'était pas stupide, c'était probablement dangereux de le suivre. Mais il était curieux. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on avait une telle chance. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si il ne pouvait pas se défendre. En plus techniquement il ne serait pas parti longtemps… Et il pourrait en apprendre plus sur les extraterrestres ce qui serait très utile pour les Titans et protégé Gotham si la situation de ce soir se reproduisait.

« -Personnellement Drake j'y vais. Fais ce que tu veux je m'en fiche. »

« -Tu crois sérieusement que je vais te laisser y allé seul ? Tu seras capable de remonté le temps pour empêcher ma naissance. »

« -Et me priver du plaisir de te montrer que je te surpasse en tout point ? Dans tes rêves. »

« -Je dois comprendre que vous accepté ? »

Les deux frères adoptifs se fusillèrent du regard encore quelques secondes avant de monter dans le Tardis suivit de Amy et Rory un peu inquiet de ce qui allait se passer avec ces deux-là. Le Docteur entra le dernier l'air ravi et impatient de partir à l'aventure avec les deux jeunes.

Et dans la rue froide le Tardis disparu lentement avec à son bord deux rouges – gorges.

Onwards.

Dans le prochain Chapitre :

Des Jupons :

_Tim déguisé en garde regarda consterné le roi soulevé les jupons de la femme pour y découvrir le Docteur nu comme un ver._

River Song :

_«- Ah ! Tim, Damian je vous présente River… » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la femme l'avait giflé._

_«- C'était cruel, même venant de toi. »_

La Maison Blanche !

_Le Docteur se retrouva encerclé par des gardes en l'espace de quelques minutes._

_« -Encore ? C'est une manie chez lui de se mettre à dos les dirigeants des Nations ! Le roi d'Angleterre, puis Nixon et après ça va être la Reine Victoria ? »_

Et le Silence.

_«- Il y a au moins un point positif avec cette histoire. Une fois que tout ça sera terminé je pourrais oublier qu'ils sont aussi moches. » Fit remarqué les agents du FBI. _

_S'ils n'étaient pas sur le point de mourir Tim aurait peut – être rit, peut-être._

_**Alecton : **__Hey la version corrigée est là ! Merci à mon amie de la Fac d'avoir eu la gentillesse de le faire ! Bon juste pour récapituler. Tim et Damian rencontre Amy et Rory d'il y a un an. Juste après leur mariage. Dans Amy et Rory quitte le Docteur deux mois avant l'impossible astronaute mais vu que Damian et Tim ont rejoint le Docteur ils rentrent chez eux un an avant. Cet épisode ce passe __**avant **__L'impossible Astronaute.__ Je ferais des références à d'autres aventures de Batman et aux autres saisons de Doctor Who. Si je ne galère pas trop sur cette fiction elle aura une séquelle avec le 9th, Dick et Jason et un one – shot avec la ligue des justicier et le 10 th. Par rapport à Batman, on est dans le New 52, vous devez prendre en compte Grant Morrison présente Batman T. 1 à 7, Batman t.1 à 3. Nightwing t.1 à 4. Batman et Robin t. 1 à 3. _

_Si vous avez d'autres questions, le bouton review n'attend que vous._


End file.
